The Wolves of the Iron Hills
by GoldenBookDragon
Summary: Izzy and Alec are Elemental Skinchangers who can't remember where they're from and was adopted by Dain when they were small. Join their journey, along with a few others, to take Dain's place in the Company, battling the odds and maybe finding out who they are. I'm not good at summaries so check it out? Any feedback is welcome.


**PROLOGUE**

 _Flames; that's all I remember. Licking at the bark of the tree my brother and I sat in. I cried my soul out that day, and yet, I don't know why. . ._

 _We sat there for many hours, clutching our small wooden bows and swords in a tree surrounded in fire and pools of blood where bodies should have been. In the distance, voices shouted out as the fire shrank down. More voices rang out at the bottom of our tree._

" _My Lord! There are children up there!" one voice called out._

" _Get them down! Get them down now!" Another said, more commanding than the first._

 _"I can't quite reach!"_

 _"Move over Orin!"_

 _Shuffling could be heard from own below before the branches began to creak and whine under the pressure. My brother, and I backed up as far as we could when a head appeared. The head was male and covered in red hair from the top of his head to the bottom of his beard._

 _"It's alright little ones, it's safe now." He cooed. "What's yer names little ones?" he asked. I looked to man, he didn't seem to be a threat._

 _"I'm I-Izzy," I stuttered, "And this is my brother Alec."_

 _"Sir." Alec answered._

 _"Dain, my lad. Me names' Dain." Dain looked between us. "Izzy, Alec what are yeh doing in a tree?" he asked gently._

 _Alec and I exchanged uncomfortable looks. "W-we don't know!" I cried simultaneously as Alec said "We can't remember!"_

 _"Alright, alright. Hush now, no need to cry. Now can you tell me little ones if you can remember where you live?" With tears running now our faces we shook our heads._

 _"Well then, you'll just have to come back with me 'til yer remember." A wide smile came onto Dain face which surely mirrored our own. "C'mon, lets get outa this tree."_

 _The climb down was scary, I would have lost my footing twice if not for Dain. Once we were on solid ground I noticed something. Dain, the man that helped us was not a man at all, he's a dwarf; which I kinda blurted out once crouched down onto our eye level, making the other men –_ dwarves _– chuckle. Another dwarf crouched down and sat on the floor next to us. "What have you got in your hands?"_

" _Oh!" I had forgotten about them. "These are our weapons, I have a bow and my shortswords-" taking two small swords out of an equally small sheath and holding up a bow. "-And this is my sword a shield." Ari finished holding up his own sword and shield. Upon looking closer to each weapon Dain noticed an intricate emblem of a blue wolf snarling upwards on the left as a silver waterfall poured down from the wolf's mouth to its tail making a rough circle on Ari's shield. A similar intricate emblem of a red wolf snarling downwards on the right as golden flames star from its mouth and crawl up to its tail, also making a rough circle on each of my sheaths. Underneath each emblem is a single sentence, under Alec's was '_ Alec Shawulvv: Wolf of Silver Streams 2853' _and under mine it says '_ Izzy Wolvekinn: Wolf of Golden Flames 2853' _._

 _"What do these names mean?" said the dwarf, pointing to the names after our own._

 _"Titles given at birth." Alec stated proudly._

 _"Hmm. Well, Izzy Wolvekinn and Alec Shawulvv lets go home." Dain smiled at us as he stood and held out his hand._

Dain kept his word and let us stay at his home in the Ironhills until we could remember where we came from, yet that never happened so we've simply stayed here. We know who we are now with the help of Dain, his family and those that live in the Ironhills, we have a family now although we can't remember our previous family. The Ironhills is our home now thanks to what Dain did when we were only eight and it has been these last ninety seven years.

Through the many weapons masters of the 'hills we have flourished in the art of weaponry, Alec keeping to his longsword and shield with a crossbow and I to my double blades, my assortment of knives and my trusted bow. In our years we – my brother and I and a few trusted others that grew up with us – have became known by our emblems, by Wolvekinn and Shawulvv and as a unit: The Wolves of the Ironhills. We work together in sync and yet split in half by our armour: dull gold for my unit and dark silver for Alec's. Also known by the small wolf-like ears on the helmets and the horns each of us carry that when blown sounds like a wolf's howl.

Under Dain's orders, we roam all over Middle-Earth helping and protecting all. Though, there is a group of travellers we have yet to help.

This is my first time writing hobbit fanfiction so please bear with me. 😊


End file.
